What If
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: drabble pendek tentang Sehun yang menganggu Lu Han mengerjakan tugasnya. "Luhan, bagaimana jika... " "jangan bilang..." "eommmmaaaa! appppppaa! .. mari berdo'a bersama untuk keselamatan Sehun. Hunhan. lil fluff . EXO Fanfiction GS


What if

Cast :

Hunhun – Hanhan

Sehun – Luhan

Other Cast :

Ada gak ya?

Genre :

Romance, fluffy

Rate :

M(anis) hahah..

Desc :

Cast milik tuhan dan FF adalah cerita saya yang pernah di pamerin dalam cast berbeda. thank you!

* * *

><p>Seorang namja dengan menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan yang membuat lengan berotot dan dada mulusnya terekspos dan celana pendek selututnya tengah berbaring si sebuah sofa di ruang tamu memegang buku berukutan cukup tebal. Sementara, di dekatnya tengah duduk di lantai seorang yeoja berambut ikal panjang bewarna kecoklatan bersandar pada sisi sofa yang ia tiduri, sibuk dengan laptop dan juga buku di sisi lain laptopnya.<p>

"Lu Han, hey. Lu Han.."usik sang namja menendang pelan punggung sang yeoja yang tepat bersender pada bagian kakinya.

"mwo?"kesal Lu Han ada namja berwajah datar yang menganggunya.

"aku haus, ambilkan air"katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"mwo? Kau menyuruhku?"kesal Lu Han. Namja berkulit putih bersih itu mengangguk innocent.

"kau memerintahku di rumahku sendiri? Ambilah sendiri di belakang. Aku heran apa sih yang kau kerjakan disini?"amuk Lu Han.

"aku?"tunjuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku mengerjakan tugas sama sepertimu"sambungnya.

"yak! Oh Sehun! tugas yang sama yang mana maksudmu? Aku jurusan hubungan internasional sementara kau jurusan sistem informasi. Kau membahas tentang bagaimana suatu program bekerja sementara aku membahas bagaimana tatanan kehidupan sosial dan politik berjalan. Dalam segi mana kau nyatakan 'sama sepertimu' itu"

Amukan panjang lebar Lu Han hanya di dengarkan tanpa di resapi oleh namja bermarga dua huruf tersebut. Tanpa peduli akan ada kemungkinan mendapat pukulan di kepala ataupun serangan gemas bertubi-tubi di lengan dan pinggangnya, dengan innocent dan tampang datarnya ia berkata "aku haus"

Lu Han mengalah, ia lebih memilih mentralkan pikirannya ke dapur. Dan lagi ia juga sudah harus dari tadi berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"ini jus jeruk, silahkan dinikmati. Jika kau menginginkan minuman panas, air dispenser sudah ku panaskan. Ini juga cemilan. Dan ini remote TV dan Ac. Ini headset. Ini obat luka. Silahkan gunakan sesuai keperluan"

Lu Han mengumpulkan terlebih dahulu barang-barang yang di pikirnya akan menjadi alasan untuk Sehun menganggunya lagi. sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Benar-benar calon istri yang cepat tanggap pikirnya.

"sudah, jangan menganggu lagi"

Sehun meneguk minumannya dan mengemil makanan yang di bawa Lu Han. Namun kemudian mengusik Lu Han lagi.

"Lu Han ah"usik Sehun lagi.

"hm"sahut Lu Han.

"Lu Han ah, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"tanya namja berahang tegas tersebut.

Lu Han seketika berhenti mengetik mendengar ucapan Sehun yang benar-benar tak tau situasi dan sudahlah tak terprediksi. Lu Han akui kalau dia sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"mungkin .." Lu Han bersuara pelan, membuat Sehun yang tadi berbaring di sofa mendekat dan duduk di samping Lu Han.

"mungkin aku akan rajin menendang pantatmu"kata Lu Han absurd.

Huh? Giliran Sehun yang mengeluarkan raut bingung. Pantatnya? Kenapa ada apa dengan pantatnya? Dan apa ini seperti jawaban yang berupa tebakan-tebakan?

Lu Han mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu memasang pose seolah berfikir.

"mungkin aku akan membakar koleksi foto ajumma favouritemu"kata Lu Han yang semakin tak jelas saja.

"ajumma?"tanya yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"itu mantan.. si mantan Orlando Bloom"jelas Lu Han ketus.

Ah.. koleksi foto Miranda Kerr. Seketika raut wajah Sehun mulai tak tenang. Apa separah itu yang terjadi kalau ia mencintai yeoja di sampingnya ini? Koleksi foto yang ia dapatkan susah payah itu tiba-tiba dibakar.

"ah, mungkin aku juga akan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pinku-pinku"

What? Without pinku-pinku? Big No! Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi panik. Kenapa haru mengorbankan boneka pemberian grandmomnya itu. Ia akan susah tidur jika tak memeluk sang boneka rilakuma itu biasanya. Ia mulai berpikir apa dai harus memikir lagi matang-matang masalah mencintai yeoja yang terasa special di hatinya sekarang ini.

Lu Han memutar kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Jakunnya naik turun, dan keningnya mengerut. Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian terkekeh geli. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut, ia tak akan membuat yang di sayangi menderita, ya tak janji sih. Melihat raut Sehun seperti itu membuatnya geli.

"jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mencintaiku hm?"tanya Lu Han bermaksud menggoda.

Sehun menatap balik matanya Lu Han. Hanya diam seolah menyelami mata kecoklatan milik Lu Han, berusaha menyampaikan dengan tegas kalau ia tak bercanda. Tatapan intens tersebut membuat Lu Han tercekat. Sementara Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan kebulatan dan keyakinan.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. Hanya anggukan, yang memberi jawaban bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Lu Han. Jantung Lu Han bergemuruh, kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya ribut minta di keluarkan, pipinya merona. Pahatan sempurna karya tuhan terpampang di matanya, bersama pancaran cinta yang nyata.

Lu Han berusaha untuk tidak gugup, dengan terkekeh kaku. Kemudian mengumpulkan keberanian mengusak coklat lembut milik Sehun. Seolah mengatakan untuk berhenti bercanda. Sehun menahan tangan Lu Han, tetap menahan Lu Han dalam tatapan intens mereka.

Sehun sudah yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia merasakan juga kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, yang rasanya membuat ia sedikit mual dan detak jantung itu tak bisa pula ia bohongi. Tak masalah jika ia akan di tendang tiap hari karena tak menutup kemungkinan ia masih bisa membalasnya. Jika koleksi fotonya di bakar, ia masih bisa mendownload foto-foto di handphonenya,kan? Dan masalah pinku-pinku, bagaimana jika memaksa Lu Han saja menggantikan posisi boneka itu jika berani membuangnya. Ide bagus,bukan?

Cup!

Sehun mencium pipi Lu Han. Lu Han terbelalak tak percaya. Sehun masih berada dalam pandangannya dan yang ia lalui bukan mimpi. Sehun menatap seksama pada reaksi Lu Han, yang Lu Han yakini terlihat konyol. Udara menepis di sekitar Lu Han dan seketika pipinya memanas. Ia juga tak bisa lagi berkutik, ia terasa lemah sekarang. ia tak bisa juga menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya mereka sama-sama rasakan hanya saja tak menemukan kata atau cara yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Sehun menutup matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lu Han. Lu Han mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti dan masih pada posisi yang sama. Sehun memutar posisi kepalanya.

Dan..

"eomma... appa... Sehun hyung akan mencium Lu Han noona"teriak namdongsaeng Lu Han.

Sehun dan Lu Han menelan ludah mereka kasar. Entahlah apakah Sehun akan berhasil pulang tanpa tambahan kata almarhum di depan namanya setelah bertemu dengan tuan Xi dan nyonya Xi. Kita berdo'a saja semoga Lu Han juga tidak tba-tiba menjadi janda bahkan sebelum menikah.

Kkeut!

Otte? Haha...

Semoga pada suka, aminn..

Okay ketemu dalam drabble yang lainnya.

Jgn lupa tinggalin review..

Mkasih.. saranghaeee...


End file.
